


Everyone knows they're in Love (They just don't know it yet)

by QuietWriter92



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Coffee at 2AM, Drabble, F/M, Olicity through the eyes of someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietWriter92/pseuds/QuietWriter92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2AM and the waitress of the 24 hour diner gets a glimpse into the life of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone knows they're in Love (They just don't know it yet)

**Author's Note:**

> My classes start today and I decided to post something because who knows when I will be able to do it again. Also don't really know how i feel about this fic, what do you guys thing?

The bell above the door rang alerting Helen to the arrival of customers. It was two in the morning and the diner was completely empty. Her feet hurt from working two shifts but she had to do what she had to do to get by. She saw the couple walking towards the back of the diner. Helen recognised the guy immediately. He was Oliver Queen. She’d seen his face around enough to know that he was a big deal in Starling City but she couldn't care less. Guys like him were never good news. The girl though, she had no idea who she was. Queen was leaning on her a bit, not too noticeable but enough that when he sat down he didn’t go down gently. _Maybe he was hurt._ The girl looked concerned but didn’t ask if he was okay. She sat opposite of him and adjusted her glasses; her blonde hair in a messy ponytail. 

Helen walked over to their table with her notepad and pen ready to take their order. 

“What can I get for you?” She asked, Queen didn’t look at her, he had his eyes closed. The girl looked up at Helen and smiled kindly. Almost apologetically. 

“Two coffees and a slice of apple pie please.” She responded. Helen wrote it down, nodding. She walked away, towards the counter where the coffee machine was. She could hear them talking, though she couldn’t make out what they were saying but it sounds like an argument.  An argument Queen wasn’t winning by the sound of it. 

“Drop it Felicity.” Helen heard him says when she reaches their table. She places their coffee in front of them and the apple pie in the middle. 

“Thank you.” The blonde, Felicity, says still glaring at him.

“Is there anything else I can get for you?” Helen asks.

“No. Thank you.” Oliver Queen forces out, pretending to be polite. But Helen can tell he just wants her to go away, now a little annoyed, she walks back to the counter. They drink their coffee while having a low conversation but don’t touch the pie. A few minutes later she walks towards them and they quiet down. She offered more coffee because it _is_ her job. When she finished filling their cups she retreats again. Helen sits at a booth and watches them. 

The girl Felicity is doing all the talking, moving her hands back and forth in what looks like anger but could just be that she is an animated speaker. At one point Oliver smiles and Felicity blushed. She tries to cover her face but Oliver reaches out to take her hand. Helen didn’t think Oliver had a girlfriend. It’s not that she kept up with the gossip but for some reason she knew that. Felicity looked at Oliver while he talked. Helen still couldn’t hear them and she was glad about that. She didn’t care to know about the private lives of others. It just wasn’t her. 

Finally Felicity took her fork and began to eat the pie. After a few bites Oliver took her fork and began to eat it as well. Helen went back to offer more coffee and they took it gratefully. She could hear their lighter, happier voices as they ate their pie and drank their coffee.

It was two fifty-eight when they left. Helen followed them out with her eyes, this time _she_ was leaning on _him_. His arm wrapped around her shoulders as if to tuck her into himself. They walk off into the night, Helen didn’t see them again. 

*

Months later Helen is waiting at the grocery store check out and picks up a gossip magazine and flips through it. Then she pauses at the engagement announcements. She smiles as she recognises the names.

_Oliver Queen engaged to Felicity Smoak._


End file.
